User blog:Juntoatiqueen/JuntoatiQUEEN'S New Years Challenge Extravaganza! :D :D :D
here it is guys! :D The #CHALLENGERS #Monkay 2nd Place finale challenge #Bunnylove #DEFEATED challenge 6 #The Ballrina Albatroz #WINNER #Ironbert #DEFEATED challenge 1 #CoolGuy #DEFEATED challenge 4 #Coocoo #DEFEATED challenge 3 #Jackthecreeper #DEFEATED challenge 1 #JustADancer 3rd Place challenge 8 #Mikeyrocks33 #DEFEATED challenge 7 #Master Hydra #DEFEATED challenge 5 Challenge 1 all you have to do is comment your favortie jd song! :D last person to do so will be out :( good luck my friends :D Challenge 1 #SHOWDOWN All you people of #BEATEN your challenges! :D GOOD JOB :D Monkay! Bunny Ballarina Coolguy Coo You guys didn't do it Jack Just Iron the person going home is who has not commented on wikia for longested Results: Jack- Janurary 8 Just- Janruary 1 Iron- Janruary 5 so sorry Just is out actually just is back so jack and iron is out that is right 2!111111 Challenge 2 ok now comment your favorite photo on the wikia :D last to do so is out Challenge 2 #SHOWDOWN people who did not do Just Ballrinahalle sorry but your are both out Challenge 3 the next challenge is to write a story about you as a pop star last do it is out good luck Challenge 3 #SHOWDOWN only one did not do it that is coocoo sadly coocoo is out welcome mikey! :D Challenge #4 tell me the first think you ate on new years BE HONEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Challenge 4 #SHOWDOWN people who did it from 1 to last Monkey Ballerina Mickey Bunnye si Just i'm sorry coolguy you have been defeated Challenge 5 What is your favorite musical artist? last to comment is out! Challenge 5 #SHODOWN just choose a radomizer the radomizer choose ... ... ... ... Hydra! sorry but you are out! Challenge 6 make up a song! last to do so is out! Challenge 6 #SHOWDOWN one person did not do. that is ... ... ... ... bunny you are out sorry Challenge 7 make a fanart of me and you hanging out! last to do so is out! good luck! :D :D :D :D :D Challenge 7 #SHOWDOWN Monkay voted and the person out is ... ... ... ... ... Mikey sorry Challenge 8 Your challenge is to say your fav tv show! Last is out! Challenge 8 #SHOWDOWN The last person to do the challenge was ... ... ... Just I am so truly sorry, you are out. But you got 3rd place! that's really good! Finale Challenge Congrats to Monkay and Ballerina, the finaleist! :D The final challenge is to say the best thing you liked about doing the NYC! This time the winner will be the one I think is best not who is first! Finale #SHOWDOWN you guys did great it was hard to be the chooser! but the winner is... ........................... ........................... .......................... BALLIRNA! CONGRATS! :D I would also like to announce JuntoatiQUEEN's Lovely Valentimes Day Challenge! Sign ups today! It will start on valentimes day! Please sign up today! Category:Blog posts